Oswald Cobblepot (The Batman)
A short time later, the Penguin evaded custody and reunited with the Kabuki Twins. They broke into the Gotham Museum of Natural History for the purposes of stealing the fabled Phoenix Drawings. As luck would have it, Bruce Wayne was in attendance at the museum as a guest of honor. He changed to Batman and briefly fought with the Penguin, but the villain escaped amidst a flock of flying birds. Batman returned to the Batcave and used the Batwave to coordinate where the Penguin's would strike next. He tracked him down to a scrap yard, but was distracted by the Penguin's Kabuki twins who summarily tossed him into a dumpster. By the time the Batman extricated himself, the Penguin was long gone. The Penguin's next plot was one of extreme ambition. Constructing a giant robotic penguin, he used it to strike at Wayne Industries. The robot burrowed through the ground surrounding the building causing massive upheaval. Batman swooped down in the Bat-glider and managed to destroy the machine. The robot toppled over back into the subterranean crater from which it sprung. The Penguin and the Kabuki twins fell in behind it – seemingly to their doom. The Penguin was not gone for long however, and has returned numerous times to plague the Batman with bizarre new schemes and weaponry. The Batman Strikes! #1 | Powers = | Abilities = * * : The Penguin spent an indeterminate amount of time in the Orient and developed a mastery of the martial arts, mainly judo and ninjutsu. His combat skills are proficient enough that he can hold his own in a fight against the Batman. * : The Penguin spent an indeterminate amount of time in the Orient and developed a mastery of swordsmanship. The exact style that he utilizes is unknown, but his mastery is great enough that he can slice completely through a massive tree branch with a single slice and with very little effort. Unlike most swordsmen, Penguin uses an umbrella in place of a sword. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Penguin once used a giant robotic penguin in order to lay siege against Wayne Industries. | Transportation = The Penguin will occasionally use one of his trick umbrellas as a mini-helicopter. These devices are ideal for getaways escaping the grasp of the Batman. | Weapons = *'Penguin's Umbrella': The Penguin carries an arsenal of specially designed umbrellas. Nearly all of them are equipped with some kind of offensive weaponry. Some umbrellas double as flame throwers while others house coiled electrified chains that can be used to ensnare prey. *'Green Lantern Power Ring' : At one point, the Penguin managed to acquire the power ring of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. | Notes = * This version of the Penguin is exclusive to the continuity of the 2004 animated series The Batman. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. | Trivia = His hairstyle resembles the crests on a Rockhopper penguin. Penguin's pants often fall down during fights. He is a bit of a mama's boy. * Penguin takes his coffee black with two lumps of sugar. Team Penguin | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Monocles